Wireless communication networks have become an important part of the lives of many people. Cellular phones and wireless laptop computers and PDAs have become ubiquitous. However, the range of such system is limited by the placement of receivers. For example, with respect to cellular networks, it may be difficult to locate enough cellular base stations to avoid “dead spots” due to many high rise buildings in densely populated areas such as New York City. In sparsely populated areas, base stations may be spread too far apart to provide adequate coverage.
Other forms of wireless communications may be used for high speed Internet communications also have disadvantages. In particular, WiFi systems typically depend on limited shorter range signals. Such WiFi systems may be used for local “hot spots”, however the area of the local hot spots is typically a few hundred meters rather than several miles. Thus portable electronics that communicate using WiFi systems typically have large areas in which they are inoperative.
Thus a system to improve the coverage of such networks is needed.